


Realization

by Ms_Winnie_The_Pooh



Series: Brainy’s corruption [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alura Danvers-Dox - Freeform, F/M, Supergirl oc, leaving au and corrupted brainy au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27209281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Winnie_The_Pooh/pseuds/Ms_Winnie_The_Pooh
Summary: Brainy comes back to the past after five years of being in the future. As he stays there, he slowly starts realizing that he's being corrupted. So he decides to do something before it gets worst.(Belongs to the leaving au/corrupted Brainy au)
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Querl Dox
Series: Brainy’s corruption [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754629
Kudos: 2





	Realization

There was something different with Querl. He could feel it.

Ever since Querl came back to the Kara’s time, he could feel there was something different about him. At first it started small, unnoticeable even. It started with thinking things he’d never want to do to anyone, then it started with snapping at people randomly. It got to the point that Alex had to step him aside to talk to him that he started to notice it.

He took a day to himself to analyze what was going on and how he could stop it before it got too far. By the time he realized what was happing, it was to late. He couldn’t do anything but to let it happen, and to hope that one day Kara would figure out how to stop him.

So, for now, he’d pay extra attention to the way he acted around everyone, especially Kara and Alura. He didn’t want to tell them about it, not yet. Kara hasn’t seen him for five years and Alura was just beginning to get to know him.

Kara noticed that there was something wrong with Querl too, she just didn’t know she wanted the answer to it. Not until one day when Querl did something she wasn’t expecting him to even talk about.

“Alura, do you mind giving Mommy and Daddy sometime alone,” Kara suggested with a smile. Alura nodded, and ran off to her room, oblivious to the conversation that was going to happen. “Why did you have to bring up your mother and what she did?”

And for a moment, Querl looked surprised, like he didn’t realize that he was talking about. “I- I don’t know, I didn’t realize I was talking about her. I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine, Brainy. But that’s something she doesn’t have to know right now.”

“Yes, of course. I’ll refrain myself from talking about her from now on,” Querl noted. Kara studied him for a moment before asking if he was okay. “I’m fine, Kara.”

That night, Querl wrote a letter explaining to Kara about everything that happened when he came back. He included that nothing changed and hoped they could be a normal family one day. But until then he needed to leave before he hurt anymore. He ended it, saying that he loved her and Alura with everything he had.

He left that night, not staying until Kara read the letter. He knew what would have happened, and he was too afraid to hurt them.


End file.
